


Lucky

by InexperiencedFoxWriter



Category: Ricki and the Flash (2015)
Genre: Abandonment, Actor Sebastian Stan, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InexperiencedFoxWriter/pseuds/InexperiencedFoxWriter
Summary: Josh and you have been friends since you were children, you also have been in love with each other, but never told too scared to ruin your friendship, you have been preparing to tell Josh you love him when you return home until you find out he's engaged and the worst of all, he didn't even invite you to the wedding. Now you try to avoid him at all cost, until they let you know about Julie's situation, you must put your heartbreak aside so you can help and support Julie to overcome it. But what will happen when you and Josh see each other for the first time in years.
Relationships: Adam Brummel / Reader, Greg/Ricki Rendazzo | Linda Brummel, Joshua Brummel / Reader, Joshua Brummel /y/n, Joshua Brummel/Original Character(s), Joshua Brummel/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan & You, Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You, julie brummel / reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you all liked it, I watch Ricki and the Flash and while seeing the wedding scene, there was an interaction between Josh and Emily that looked weird, when Ricki sings at the wedding she's like not ok with it, and tough, hmm what if Josh was in love with somebody else who was more relaxed. there were also other parts in the movie that reinforced the idea, so I decided to write it, also because there are not so many Ricki and the flash stories.  
> For this story, I will put Emily as a kind of villain, like a bad person but it's all for the story, because in the movie she's not like that.  
> The title comes from Jason Mraz song  
> https://inexperiencedfoxwriter.tumblr.com/

Being in love with your best friend was bad in itself, nothing could worsen the situation, right? Well, let’s try being in love with your best friend who’s going to marry another person. You have been in love with Josh since you were children, you were friends first with Julie, and through her you met Josh, you became friends and not even 1 week after meeting him, you were in love with him, his sweet personality and spirit, you always though you would end up together, but with time, you didn’t want to risk your friendship, so you never confess your feelings, when it was time to go to University, you got accepted in the Royal College of Art, since finding your passion in arts, you always wanted to go there, Josh was never completely sure what he wanted study, so you invited him to go with you, maybe this would be the chance to finally be together, and he could find his true passion, but one month before going to London, Josh decided to stay home and go to the local university to study Business Administration, he never was one to take big risk, deep down he had Ricki’s spirit, but since she left them he always looked for the safe way, and tried his hardest to be the total opposite of his mom, unlike you, you always looked for adventure, that’s one of the reason you admire and got along great with Ricki, you didn’t agree with her leaving her family but you admire her for following her dream, and you tried to do the same, you tried to convince him to go with you, but he denied, you promised to come back, and he promised to take a vacation and go visit you, but that never happened, you started working for an artist that teached at school, and with it, you got to meet new people in the art world, you got experienced, and soon you started participating in small exposition, by the end of university you were one of the most promising artist from London, and in Josh end, he started working in a small business, later he found job in a bigger place, and he never went to visit you, you both still talked every once in a while, until he told you he got a girlfriend, Emily, you were hurt but happy if he was happy, also you didn’t tough they would last, even Maureen told you so, she really loved you, and you liked her, she encouraged you to tell Josh how you felt, and she tough you would make a great couple, that you would be great for him, she was angry with Ricki but she knew Ricki was their mom and they shouldn’t lose that contact, she tough you could help Josh reconnect with his mom, due to you still talking to Ricki very often, maybe it was because you weren’t her daughter and you weren’t that angry with her, you still talked and kept her to date in the news of her kids, until you left to London. 

While living in London you kept in contact with Ricki, you also talked with Adam, and soon he became your confidant and you his, he told you his secret and even though you talked to Ricki you never told her that, it wasn’t your place. After Julie got married you only talked every once in a while, she got herself too immersed in her married life, and you in your job, and Josh slowly started losing contact with you since dating Emily, Adam told you Emily didn’t like Josh talking to another girl, and pressure him to stop talking to you, she didn’t like you because you were the main girl in Josh life before he met her and also because your friendship with Ricki, Emily didn’t like Ricki, you didn’t know why, they had never met, he tried to make her understand you were his best friend but she didn’t hear reasons, so he gave to her wishes. 

Adam told you that Josh changed a lot since he started dating her, he used to be more casual, spontaneous, kind-hearted, but since her, he became a totally different person, nor Pete, Maureen or Adam liked that, they said Josh wasn’t himself, but they accepted her so they wouldn’t lose him. Daily calls, became weekly, and soon they became monthly, then it was one call every three months, six months, and then nothing, not even text, and if you called he wouldn’t answer. 

1 year after university you moved to New York, you got the opportunity to present your art and moved there, you let Adam know so he could visit you when you had your exposition, you invited everyone, your mom and dad, Maureen, Pete and Adam went, nor Ricki or Julia could go, they told you they had too many work, and Josh, well he simply never responded, Pete tried to give you bad excuses but you knew why he didn’t go, he told you he didn’t like the girl, but if they said something they could lose Josh, and he didn’t want that, you understood, he was his son, so you told him there wasn’t a problem, sometimes you lost contact with people, that was life. You tried to hide your heartbreak but they saw it anyways, they all knew of your love for Josh, and they also knew of Josh's love towards you, which was the main reason they didn’t understand why he was dating Emily. Even through the heartbreak and your messy and inexistent love life, your exposition was a success, and your career was growing, you were named the most promising young artist of the year. You started to become more famous, and for a moment that distracted you from Josh.

One month after that visit a mail arrived, it was your mom, telling you the one thing you dreaded the most, she received an invitation to Josh and Emily’s wedding, they would be getting married in two months, that would be the last nail to the coffin of yours and Josh friendship/relationship, and the worst of all, he didn’t even invite you, all thanks to Emily thinking it wasn’t appropriate to have you there. You had this information thanks to Adam, in your mind you didn’t understand why it wouldn’t be appropriate, you were Josh oldest friend, yeah you were in love with him, but she didn’t knew that, what you didn’t knew it was that when they met, and she asked him on a date, Josh told her he couldn’t go, because he was in love with you, with time she convinced Josh to go out, and with more time she started to convince and manipulate him that you two would never happen, that you probably didn’t even love him, she used Josh fears and abandonment issues to her advantage, and with time his fears got the best of him, and put you on the back of his mind, with those fears Josh started to push you away without you knowing it. 

After finding out about the wedding you got the inspiration to a new exposition, you started working on it, but your mind was somewhere else, you wanted to go and stop Josh and confess your feelings, but that nagging voice in the back of your mind told you that he didn’t love you, if he loved you he wouldn’t be marrying someone else, you waited for him, but he didn’t wait for you. Since your parents visit you wanted to go home, and were planning a visit, but after the news you decided to stay in NY, you didn’t want to see them, all in love and happily planning their wedding, that would hurt too much, to see the love of your life with someone else. The week after the mail, you got a call from Maureen, to tell you that Julie tried to commit suicide, her husband cheated and left her, she told you she knew you and Julie didn’t talk as much as before, but Julie still considers you her best friend, and in this moment she needed all the support she could get, so putting your heartbreak aside, you decided to go home, to support Julie, all while trying to avoid Josh at all cost. And that’s how you found yourself right now, in an airport waiting to go home, trying to leave your heartbreak here in NY so while being in Indianapolis you could only focus in Julie. While being in the airport you send Ricki a text to tell her the situation about her daughter, hoping that she could help, because at the end of the day even if they tried to deny it all the Brummel children had their mother’s personality and only she could fix the crack that she left in their lives.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens once your back home? 
> 
> https://inexperiencedfoxwriter.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part in cursive is the phone call dialogue and the part in bold is y/n thoughts. 
> 
> In the end there's a nickname, I choose that because I liked it, and I couldn't think of another one, but if you do not like it, you can change it or imagine another one.

After arriving in town, your first stop was to your parent’s house, to unpack and decompress a little, also to avoid crossing paths with Josh, you let Adam know that you just arrived and he in exchange told you they were having dinner at Pete’s house, they invited you but you declined, and even though you wanted to go to see Julie and Adam, you would have to wait to go see them, you also wanted to check on Ricki first, so you called her “Hi Ricks” “Hey y/n/n, how are you sweetie?” “I’m fine, just arrived in Indy, tomorrow I will go and see Julie, are you coming?” “Yeah, I’m actually packing and my plane leaves in 5 hours” “ok, do you want me to go get you when you arrive?” “Nah, I will take a cab, I will probably stay with Pete to be closer to Julie, and..talking about my children did you see Josh already?” “Hmm..no, I… they’re having dinner and I didn’t want to bother, so, tomorrow I will see Julie and later Adam and I will take coffee” “you shouldn’t avoid him, you two used to be best friends, your mom and I tough you would marry each other” “Ricki I…I don’t want to talk about it, I’m tired and I have to unpack, I’ll call you tomorrow, ok” “ok, take care, bye”. After the call with Ricki you decided to sleep, but apparently faith wasn’t on your side, later in the night Adam texted to tell you to go out, and even though you wanted to rest, you also wanted to see Adam, he promised he would tell you all the recent gossip that happens at dinner. So you got up took a bath and got ready to go out.

MEANWHILE AT THE BRUMMEL’S HOME

Almost everyone was at home ready for dinner, only Emily and Josh were missing, and Maureen but she was away for the moment, Adam and Pete were at the kitchen getting everything ready. Julie wasn’t coming down, but since the past few days that was normal, there was a comfortable silence in the kitchen, until Pete talked “So Adam, do you know when y/n is coming? Julie has been asking how she’s doing” what they didn’t know is that even if Julie was going through her own suffering, she still cared about her friend and her brother’s happiness, Julie always tough like everyone else, that Josh and y/n would end up together, so when Josh started dating Emily and Julie saw how her brother transformed himself to everything Emily wanted, Julie didn’t like it., she knew that Josh was always a little shy, but that he could be himself with y/n, that’s why when Josh and y/n became friends she wasn’t at all angry. To Julie, Josh and y/n have always been her one source of entertainment, and in this situation, they would be her one source of distraction, the pair of idiots never told how they felt for each other, and they were running out of time, what she didn’t consider in the picture to how to reunite them was Ricki coming back.

Back in the kitchen, Adam and Pete kept talking, “she arrives tonight, she will text once she’s home” Adam told, he knew why his father was asking, Josh and Emily’s reaction to y/n back home, Emily has never met y/n but still she didn’t like her for what y/n represented to Josh. “talking about people coming back, I should warn you, your mother’s coming back, I told her about Julie” Pete told him, in a very low voice, almost hopping that Adam didn’t listen “I know, y/n/n told me, she and mom keep in contact, remember, she warned me about it, and also gave me a talk about how I should tell mom the truth and strength the bond or something like that, I love her but every time she tries to make me bond with mom I space out” Adam said with a little laugh, “Well you should listen, I know I’m not your mom’s biggest fan, but you shouldn’t isolate her from your life, changing a little the subject, what do you think will happen when y/n arrives? You know with you brother” Pete asked, “I don’t know, she’s only coming for Julie, when I talked to her after finding out about the wedding she…..” Adam said, but before he could finish Emily and Josh arrived. “Hey guys” Josh said, “Hi everyone” Emily said right after. “Hey kids, how are you? How’s the planning going?” Pete asked them, Adam left the kitchen immediately not wanting to see his brother pretend to be someone he wasn’t, so instead he went to grab Julie. Knocking on her door he never heard the come in but he went anyway. “Josh and the bridezilla are here, you should come down, we’re about to eat” Adam said with a laugh, Julie scoffed at that, “I don’t want to go, can you bring me the food, I don’t feel so good, and I don’t feel like to see all that fakeness” Julie said from under her duvet. “are you talking about dad, me, Josh or bridezilla?” Adam said laughing. “everyone, why do we all pretend what Josh is doing isn’t the most stupid thing in the world?” Julie said getting angry at her brother, “talk about stupid things the woman who tried to kill herself” Adam said while Julie sent him a death glare, “Sorry, sorry, you’re right, but if you come back now we can make fun of them and also, do you want to shake things a little?” Adam asked her with a mischievous smile, at that Julie came out from her bed “shake how?” she said curious as to what was he hinting “what if I told you y/n is back, she will text me when she arrives home, wanna see Josh blush and Emily try to chew his head?”, “ok, but only because I wanna see Josh face” they both went down to the kitchen with their mischievous intentions well hidden.

Once they were all at the table the conversation was a little stranded, Josh knew his siblings weren’t happy with the wedding, he himself wasn’t happy with all wedding related, he always wanted something more private and small, a quick escape to the courthouse and dinner with his family, but Emily wanted a big wedding, so he gave in, it also didn’t help that when he pictured himself getting married the woman who would be walking to him was someone completely different from who he was sitting next to. Suddenly he found himself thinking of y/n, but as soon as these though cross his mind he pushed them to the back just as fast. Josh and Pete tried to keep the conversation, but the tension was obvious, Emily just put a fake smile on her face, one which Julie and Adam could see through, but apparently Josh couldn’t.

Before anyone could say another thing, Adam’s phone ringed, he saw the caller and a smile painted his face, showing very subtly the phone to Julie who also smiled. Adam answered still smiling, and before Pete could ask who it was Adam said “ _Schmoopsie-poo!” “Googley bear! I’m home, well technically I’m leaving the airport”_ “who is it?” Pete asked, “It’s y/n, she was gonna let Adam know after she arrived here” Julie answered, “oh how nice, tell her to come we’re having dinner, she’ll always have a place in our table” Pete told Adam, meanwhile Emily made a displeased face, when she noticed that Julie saw, she put on a fake smile, Julie just raised an eyebrow questioning her attitude. Josh was at a loss of words, and a blush spread across his face which he tried very badly to hide with a cough. “ _Hey dad says if you want to come for dinner? Everyone’s here”_ Adam asked on the phone, looking directly at Josh who had a hopeful look on his gaze, with a nervous tone you answered “ _no, thanks, I …I will stay with mom, and I want to rest, and tomorrow I will go see Julie” “ok, enjoy your date, have fun”_ Adam said with an excited tone, more than it should be necessary _“WHAT? Adam, what date?” “Yeah yeah have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”_ and with that Adam hang up, he knew you would be confused and he would have to explain to you later, but apparently Julie did catch onto the lie, when the call finished, Julie and Adam turned to see an angry red faced Josh, they could see the jealousy in his eyes, they have seen it many times before when someone would flirt with y/n in high school. But to Emily, at that moment the only thing she saw was a treat, and the look in Josh face only confirmed her worst nightmare, if y/n came anywhere close to Josh, Emily would lose her control over him. After that call the dinner was a very tense affair, Josh didn’t speak after that, and no one tried to make him talk, they all could see how angry he was. Emily was just as silent, throwing death glares at Josh that said we would talk later. They would occasionally hum or nod, but the conversation was carried between Pete and Adam. After Josh and Emily left, Adam called you again, with the promise of an explanation and a couple of drinks. He invited Julie, but she declined, even though the dinner was fun, she was socially drained, and wanted to rest.

Y/N POV

After dinner with your parents, you let them know that you would be going out with Adam, a couple minutes later he knocked on your door, and soon you found yourself in a bar in town, with a gin and laughing about Adam’s story of his last date.

“Yeah, and he told me he only accepted because I look like that guy from Hatfields and Mccoys, and he was a fan of the show” Adam said laughing

“Oh god, he really said that? Well at least it was better than the guy who dated you because he wanted to be close to Josh who looked like that actor from Gossip Girls” you said laughing, you missed this a lot while in London, even if in NY it was easier for him to visit you or for you to go see him where he lived now, you still missed this, the only missing thing were Josh and Julie.

“Well now that you brought my brother into the conversation, and I don’t need to do it myself, what do you say if I tell you the whole dinner gossip?” He asked, moving his eyebrows in a very suggestive way, making you laugh a little in the process. Maybe it was the alcohol but you didn’t feel as guarded towards Josh topic.

“Ok, drop the bomb, what happened? I’m dying to know” you said in a very sarcastic tone that made Adam rolls his eyes at you. “No, really, what happened? Why did you tell me to have fun on my date? Which by the way I didn’t have”

“When you called, dad asked who it was, and Julie told them it was you, Josh wasn’t paying attention when I answered, but once he heard your name suddenly I was the most interesting thing to look at, and when dad said to invite you he lighted up like a Christmas tree, so I decided to prove a theory, see how he would react if I said you had a date, how would he behave if there was another man in your life” Adam was telling when you interrupted

“And lemme guess, he didn’t care at all, or did he made a disgusted face, did he vomit?” you said sarcastically, this made Josh scoff a little

“yeah right, as if” he said with a small laugh, and copying Cher Horowitz tone, you laughed at that, “but no, really, as soon as he heard the word date, he got angry, remember that red face he used to make when he was jealous about something, well he made that face, and when we hanged up, he stopped talking at all, Emily was pissed, but tried to mask it with a fake smile” Adam said, making a face at the moment he said her name.

“Let’s pretend I believe he made that face, which I remember very well, the question is why would he do it? I mean he is the one who pushed me out of his life, not the other way around, and he is getting married why would he be jealous because I went out with a man?” you asked getting angry thinking of Josh jealousy, **no, that wasn’t right, what happened is that Adam probably just misunderstood everything, and Josh was angry because you interrupted their dinner, or because his bride got mad at you calling and interrupting their dinner. Yeah, that’s what happened.**

You shooked your head trying to get rid of those thoughts, meanwhile Adam was watching you process everything, he knew you well, you were trying to find another explanation for everything, a reasonable explanation to avoid giving yourself hope that Josh still cared. 

“I don’t want to talk more about that, let’s forget who must not be named, and let’s talk about your mother, and when are you planning to tell her?” you said trying to change the topic and avoid all subjects of your personal life.

“Who Voldemort?” he said laughing, “sorry, ok let’s make a deal, I don’t talk more about Jos…. He who must not be named and you don’t talk about Ricki, deal?” dam said

You though for a little before saying “deal”, after that Adam and you talk about other topics, trying to never come close to those two people who hurt you two.

It was just a little after 3 am when you returned home, you were a little tired so you didn’t notice the person seated on your porch, you jumped when you saw something move, when you turned to see who it was he came out of the shadow, the first thing you noticed were his beautiful blue eyes, and as soon as you saw him, every little piece of anger you had, drained away, before you could talk he moved closer to you and said “Hello Poppy”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story, sorry if there were any grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language.


End file.
